


Pain Makes People Change

by Innerdelusionkid



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Alcoholism, Character has killed people, Darker Shane, Depression, Eventual Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, Former soldier OC, I lied, Jas is a sweet little shit, Love, Marnie - Freeform, Murder, OC, Own Character, Shane doesn't like knives, Stardew Valley - Freeform, There are totally no crossovers in this fic, They will be subtle though, Thoughts of Suicide, Violence, dark main character, fan fiction, i like crossovers, jas - Freeform, main character loves knives, main character tries to kill herself, shane lewis, shane stardew valley, shane x oc, slowburn, there will be a few
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:11:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innerdelusionkid/pseuds/Innerdelusionkid
Summary: "We don't meet people by accident. They are meant to cross our path for a reason."That day, walking to the docks outside of the ranch in the Cindersap forest, six pack in his hand, he met her. The new farmer that moved into the farm neighboring the ranch. Her constant pestering after that night, trying to get to know him. He hated her for it. Couldn't she see he was a piece of shit, he didn't have any friends, pushed everyone away, an alcoholic. He was rude to her constantly, yet she still returned? It was too good to be true. Marnie was probably paying her to be his friend...right?Shane/OCSlow burnWarning: Mentions of suicide, depression, domestic abuse, neglect.FIRST CHAPTER REWRITTEN





	Pain Makes People Change

     Things were normal, or as Shane would like to put It- boring. Bland. Uneventful. Nothing exciting ever happened in the valley. Especially Pelican town. It was all routine. Wake up, work, go home, drink, sleep, repeat. Things were simple, and that was that. Gossip barely spread because everyone knew what everyone was doing. Hell, even Shane knew that Abigail had been sneaking out to visit Sebastian in the night and he barely got involved with any of the towns gossip. Last time he actually had any fun was when he had a one night stand at a bar in Zuzu city, years ago and lost his virginity in the back of a beat up SUV to a woman twice his age. Even then it was more one-sided than actual good sex. He barely even remembers besides waking up dumped outside his apartment with his clothes hanging off him as if he wasn’t the one who put them on. 

        The sky was just getting ready to set, dark clouds started to group together in large quantities, slowly drifting across the sea to soon wreck havoc on the quiet town. Mild chatter filled the air as Shane sipped on his drink, quietly gazing about and minding his own business. He never had been much of a talker, his actions usually spoke more than his words. The younger generation usually kept their distance from him, keeping him in mind as someone not to be messed with. The adults gazed at him with pity-filled eyes, a phantom sense of understanding usually surrounded them in his presence. He didn't believe it nor did he wish to, the thirty-three year old was fine just the way he was. He didn't need pity or anyone's charity, all he needed was his chickens, beer, and...Jas. He was reluctant to say it aloud, but he deeply cared for the young girl that was put into his care seven years ago. He's raised her since she was an infant, and had always worked tooth and nail for her, even if the public didn't know.

        Shane looked down at his glass, his reflection stared back up at him before he averted his gaze. He was afraid, afraid of who he was becoming, afraid of who he was. Quite frankly he knew he was a terrible person, he would never disagree if someone were to tell him to his face. But he wished to be better, to be better for his family and himself. But finding the motivation to was a task in it's self, he just hasn't found the right thing yet. 

        He was broken from his thoughts by the sight of a pale hand being placed on the wooden bar in front of him.

        "Hey, as a concerned friend I'm cutting you off for tonight. You've had enough Shane," Emily muttered with a concerned smile. Emily was one of his few and only friends in the valley, she took care of him and didn't try to pity him. She tried to understand his pain, and taught him ways to cope. He never used them, but he appreciated the gesture. He looked up at her, her bright blue hair had faded a bit and her honey blonde hair peaked from it's roots. His own hair wasn't much better, his faded purple hair looked almost white while his roots shown a deep brown. He needed to get it redyed, but he usually only had enough money to get the hairstyle he liked. 

        He rubbed his hand down his face and placed a twenty dollar bill on the counter 

        "Here...Hope this covers it," he sighed and for once pursued a conversation "What's all this hubbub about? I've been hearing rumors about a new farmer from the devs at work." He stated while resting his arms against the counter. Emily hummed while she totaled the change and wiped the counter down

        "Yes, you remember Mr. Mason? The old farmer that died a couple of years ago?" She asked him. He thought for a few seconds then nodded. The old man was kind to everyone and always donated at least a fourth of his crops to Marnie's farm for the animals and the family to eat.

        "Yeah, what about him?" He asked while Emily handed him his change. Emily smiled at him and leaned against the counter comfortably

        "Well his granddaughter, Blaine, is coming to take over the farm. She's supposed to be here later in the week...Why don't you try and help her out around the farm on your weekends?" Emily explained "Actually do something with yourself." Shane rolled his eyes at her comment and started to think. Where had he heard the name Blaine before? The name wasn't common in Stardew Valley nor Zuzu City, especially for women. His eyebrows raised in realization and he looked to his friend 

        "Blaine Mason. The fucking boxer. The  _ **Famous**_  boxer is coming to live in fucking Pelican Town? Why is she coming here to work on a goddamn farm?" Shane asked her confused the woman was trading a life of luxury for this? Emily sighed and did a quick scan around the room to make sure no body needed anything before answering.

        "So you haven't been keeping up with the news? Her most recent match caused for her arm to be shattered. She was in the hospital for about three months before they let her out. Her opponent was jailed because after the match it's over it's considered assault." Emily explained to him. Shane nodded his head at the information. He hadn't had a clue as to everything that had been going on, he never watched the news or read the newspaper. 

        "Well that doesn't really answer my question, Em. Why is she moving here?" Shane asked her patiently. He knew the woman was a little ditsy sometimes and forgot to add information.

        "Oh! Yes, yes, the reason she's moving here. She wanted a change of pace, and since she likes to be active she thought that farming would be enough to keep her in shape. Mr. Mason had left the farm to her in his will, so she decided that it would be perfect. It shouldn't be too hard on her arm either." She clarified for him. Shane hummed in thought, he didn't like the thought of a new person, but at least he knew Blaine wouldn't pay him much mind. Famous people never paid any mind to grubby low-life's like him. That made him feel at least a little better. 

        He looked to the time and stood up

        "It was nice chatting with you, Em. I'm gonna head out now, have a good night." He said casually, sending her a small wave in the process.

        "Bye Shane, see you tomorrow." Emily watched him leave with a small smile before turning around and going back to work.

        

* * *

 

        Shane groaned, he just couldn't sleep. He was restless and wide awake. He sat up and slid the comforter off before throwing his legs off to the side of the bed. He rubbed his eyes and reached under his bed to grab a six pack of beer. After he pulled on a shirt and his hoodie he walked outside with the pack in hand. The night was warm, not necessarily sweater weather but he was too insecure of his body that he couldn't go without it. Nights like this were when he went out to drink himself into a stupor so he could hopefully fall asleep. 

        The lights by the pier brightened it just enough to see where you were going or to possibly dock a boat out into the water. A lone figure sat on the end of the pier, the lights illuminating the smoke from whatever they were smoking. Shane narrowed his eyes in confusion, no one should have been out there at this time. Everyone in the town was asleep besides maybe the teenagers. As he got closer he could see it was a woman and he felt bile start to rise in his throat. Was that who he thought it was? 

        As his footsteps got closer she turned around and grunted in surprised

        "Oh, I'm sorry is this your spot?" She asked him. Shane felt himself tense up, it was who he thought it was. Blaine Mason was sitting there, he didn't think later in the week meant now! He inwardly groaned and sighed 

        "No, no...You're fine." he walked over to his spot on the pier and sat a good distance away from her. He came out there for a reason and wasn't going to let her ruin that. They sat there for many minutes in awkward silence before she snubbed out her cigarette and blew smoke away from him. She turned to him and smiled 

        "Hey, I'm Blaine Mason, I'm going to be the new farmer here." She said cordially and held her hand out for him to shake.

        "I know." He side eyed her and grunted. He was drunk he could tell that much, and he didn't want to try and have an actual conversation with someone he didn't want to associate with. She blanched and her arm fell to her side, she coughed and awkwardly laughed before quickly lighting another cigarette. 

        "You could, I don't know, introduce yourself you know?" She stated a little irritably. Shane rolled his eyes

        "Shane Daniels." he mumbled curtly. He heard her scoff

        "What's your problem? We've only just met, are you just in a bad mood? That's no way to treat someone you've just met." She exclaimed angrily. Shane groaned and snapped his head to her and glared 

        "Well you know what, I didn't come here to get lectured by a fucking snob about how to treat others! I came here to get drunk out of my mind and blackout drunk so I can actually get some goddamn sleep! So leave. Me. The.  _ **Fuck.**_  Alone." He growled out, crushing the empty can in his hand. Blaine scoffed and stood up, pulling her yoga pants back up to fit snugly across her hips. 

        "Goodnight Mr. Daniels. Good to see I've already made a new friend, who obviously needs to work on his manners." She stormed off, not forgetting her cigarettes and lighter. As she stormed off Shane couldn't help but stare at her ass as she walked. He turned around and opened another can, taking a generous sip from it. He didn't care about her and what she thought of him, he didn't care about shit. He just wanted to be left alone. 

 

        Then why did he feel a little bad?

 

* * *


End file.
